This application relates generally to a golf training device and more specifically, to a freestanding, portable device for limiting lateral movement of the lower body of a golfer toward a target and indicating lateral movement thereof.
Many golf training devices currently exist, however, none of the current devices provide all of the advantages of the present invention. For example, many devices that focus on the lower body of a golfer are not portable and require bulky platforms on which the golfer must stand. In some instances, this requires the golfer to be positioned on a different plane with respect to the ball, or above the ball.